Many off-road automotive vehicles are configured with a relatively high ground clearance sufficient to clear obstacles which reduces the driver's ability to see the ground terrain in front of the vehicle when viewed from the driver's seating position. Elevated obstacle clearance results in the diminished visibility of the nearby terrain and any obstacles immediately around the vehicle, such as boulders, cliffs, protrusions and the like which may be commonly present in an off-road driving environment. In some situations, travel on rugged off-road trails may require the assistance of a “spotter” who stands outside of the vehicle to assist the driver as the driver negotiates the vehicle to crawl over and around obstacles on the rugged terrain or narrow trails. It would be desirable to provide for enhanced tools for effectively allowing a driver of the vehicle to negotiate rugged terrain with reduced or no need for a spotter.